<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters from Elizabeth by PadawanRyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976187">Letters from Elizabeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan'>PadawanRyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Letters, Pregnancy, Running Away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot turned into more. Letters from Elizabeth to her loved ones, and all in her life, explaining certain feelings and actions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Letter to Jack Sparrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="storytextp">
  <p></p>
  <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy xlight">
    <p>
      <em>Dear Jack,</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Will and I are devestated that you weren't able to make the wedding. Of course, with different rings behind it, but I will explain momentarily. You and I have been through so much, long journeys, arguments, and different forms of rescue; but I must tell you the truth now. After rescuing you from the Kraken, all I wanted was to be with you. I know you were angry with me, for chaining you to your death, but you must believe me now when I say that I wish you had shown up at the wedding...only to stop it. I loved Will, but I do not any longer. I love someone else, and I do not have the heart to tell Will who it is.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I love you, Jack Sparrow. I love you.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I know that must have come as a surprise to you, but it's true. I will never forget the way you used to try and seduce me; and let me admit, you did a pretty good job of it. Of course, I would never let you know that...until now. I write you this letter asking you a favour. I know what you must be thinking now - "What is this favour, how could she ask something like that of me?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>But I do mean well, Jack. What I want is for you to come, to take me away, to take me out to sea, so I could be with you. I know that your one and only love is the sea, but I am afraid that my one and only love is you; and I would not be able to live without you. This life with Will is beautiful, I will admit. Stable, with a lovely house and well mannered people all around; but I want something else. I want to be surrounded by pirates, with my hair blowing out at see, and Captain Jack Sparrow in my bed. You may not want that life, but I do. Which is why I asked you to come and get me, instead of me setting out to find you myself. I do know how to captain a ship, I would find you.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>After all, I would have to do is stop in Tortuga and ask where Jack Sparrow went.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>This is my business, Jack. I want you. I want the pirate life for me. I am not afraid to take what I want. You should know that, as I did kiss you before leaving you to die, which I am very sorry about, by the way. I never wanted you to die. I half expected you to somehow get away and come after me; but that is only the fantasy of a little girl. So I write to you now, begging you to take me away. Will never has to know it was you, because I'm sure he would set out to kill you afterward. I could leave a note saying I left on a voyage to clear my mind. Savvy?</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I love you, Jack; and I want to be with you. Now.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Love Always,</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em> Elizabeth Turner</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Letter to Will Turner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="storytextp">
  <p></p>
  <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy xlight">
    <p>
      <em>Dearest Will,</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I want you to know that I am doing fine and am in good hands. I cannot tell you where I am, for I am gone to clear my mind. It has been things such as our married life troubling me. It's not as if I don't want to be with you, Will. I do love you. I just needed time to think about what I really want from you, and what I really want in my life. You have to understand. Know that I will return, although the time is unknown. Wherever I have gone surely will not be too far, but the ends of the world to me are still close to you, as I am sure you are with me in heart and soul. Trust me, Will. I do trust you.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I had taken time to write to a dear friend of mine. Who, I cannot say, but it was the reply that sent me such ideas that I need to think about. You would do the same thing, had there been someone who meant so much to you, offerring you an out. I am certainly not taking an 'out' if that is what you think, but I am taking time off. I'm sorry that I won't be there to cook for you for a while, or clean, but I'm afraid that life is what I am out thinking about. How free can I be when I am cooped up all day? You go out and make your swords, you are a wonderful blacksmith; but all I am is a housewife. Do you seriously expect me to cook, clean, and raise children for you through my entire life? I certainly hope not.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I am a wild woman, William Turner, whether or not you are willing to believe me.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I belong on the sea, or at least, I belong in any place but a neat and clean home. I would not have gone on any adventures in the past with pirates if I was not cut out for the life. I would tell you what is going on with me, but at the current moment, I can't. I am quite consumed in my thoughts, and I will reveal my location and my well-being at a more appropriate time. I know that from a woman who loves you, your wife, you would expect a longer letter; but I cannot write all to you. To keep this ending short and sweet, I would like to remind you that I love you, and that I trust in you.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Until another time.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Love Always,</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Elizabeth Turner</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Another Letter to Will Turner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="storytextp">
  <p></p>
  <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy xlight">
    <p>
      <em>Dearest Will,</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I know it has been some time since you saw or heard from me last, but here it is. I am afraid to say that you will not like this letter at all, as I have had time to think, and I need to get it all out.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I am not in love with you, William Turner. I was once, but it all died, especially when we were married, because I really didn't want to have to settle down. I wanted to have some fun before settling fpr anything, and during the last few weeks, fun is what I have gotten. I have been able to stand on the deck of a ship, with the wind whipping through my hair, and the sea before me. There were no limits, and nobody to take me down. I could stay out here forever, which is why I have written to you explaining this. You see, a couple things have happened since I left; and please, do not blame the pirate in all of this.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I confess that I left off with Captain Jack Sparrow. I wrote him a letter, asking him to take me away, and before I could even expect a reply, he had come to Port Royal to save me. He asked no questions, as did I, and we took off, onto the sea. I have known all this time, Will, but I needed time to think about how to tell you - I am in love with Jack. I am sorry to have to spring it on you, but me and you together, it just didn't seem right. Our life bored me, whereas being out here at sea, it lights me up; it gives me that needed spark to fill my life. I am very sorry, Will, and I wish always to be your friend. This is all just fate, doesn't you see? Do not blame Jack for me falling in love with him, as it is not entirely his fault.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>The fault is all mine, Will; and I have taken responsibility too.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>After I came out here with Jack, I spent a couple days to myself, pondering and wondering about the world. Then Jack came in, telling me that he could take me on an adventure unlike another. I accepted, and now, it being seven weeks later, I am pregnant with his child. You must understand, it is a lot better to bear the child of someone you love than someone you don't. Better for your life, and your child's. I am going to stay out here with Jack, and who knows, maybe when he becomes a little older and too weak for the sea, we may settle down. But I hope that it will not be for a long time. I am also sorry to say, but as I must give up you, I must give up the name Turner as well.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I will always love you like a dear friend, William.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Love Always,</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Elizabeth Swann</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Letter to Governor Weatherby Swann</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="storytextp">
  <p></p>
  <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy xlight">
    <p>
      <em>Dear Father,</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I am sure that by now you have heard of my disappearance. I have no doubt that Will has spoken to you, asking for a lead or whatnot. I also have no idea when this letter may reach you, so Will may have already spoken to you about something else. This may come as a surprise to you, and probably under the thought of 'awful'. I meant no harm to anyone in making this decision, but I know that of course, there was some harm involved. I am sorry to anyone I have harmed.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Father, I regret having to tell you this, but I have broken off my marriage with Will. I am sorry, but the life he gave me - it just bored me. You remember me as a child, and you should know that I am a wild girl. I need a life full of adventure, not housework. I don't want to be a simple housewife, I want to have some fun. I know that some people think women are only capable of being a simple housewife, your class of people to be exact. So that makes all this news even harder to swallow. It will be hard for you to accept, I already know; but I am a grown woman, and able to make my own decisions. There is not a life want more than the one I currently have.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I am pregnant, father. I am seven weeks, so nearly two months, pregnant.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>As well, the news of the father my shock you even greater. Will is not the father of my baby. I know that you never liked Will all that much as a suitor for me, as I know you were expecting me to take the offer of the Commodore, James Norrington. Neither men, I'm sorry to say, are quite suitable for me. I am a wild woman, and I can only live with a wild man. How well this whole relationship will work out, I have no idea, but I do know this - I love him. No matter how well everything works out, I am glad that I have had the chance to travel with him, have some fun, and conceive a child. I have done more in the past seven weeks than I have in my life, and it makes me happy.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I am in love with Jack Sparrow. I know you do not approve of him whatsoever, as he is a pirate, and wanted in many places; but I approve of him, and that is all that matters. This is the reason I cannot tell you my exact location, or even general location, as I am sure we will have gone somewhere by the time this reaches you. I do not want you to take Jack in, as I am sure you will have him hung. I also do not want you to keep me in Port Royal. I left because I did not want to be in Port Royal. As soon as you realize that I am my own woman, and capable of making my own decisions, then I may return to visit sometime. After all, come time of birth, you may want to meet your grandchild.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Because of all that has happened recently, and depending on your decision, this possibly could be goodbye. Although, it may not be. I might see you again, and I might not. Remember, it is your choice. I love Jack, and am glad to be with him. Many people try to tell me he is wrong for me, considering he has been with many women in the past, but we'll see how things go. I do love you, father, and I wish you all the best back in Port Royal.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I am only gone on the sea, but my voice travels back to you in the wind.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Love Always,</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Elizabeth Swann</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Letter to James Norrington</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="storytextp">
  <p></p>
  <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy xlight">
    <p>
      <em>Dear James,</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I have no idea where you are, though I am sure that as any other man I have written, you are in Port Royal. Do not think that I don't know what happened. I know very well that you stole the heart of Davy Jones, and I am not afraid to let Captain Jack Sparrow know. You think you're safe, probably again a Commodore, and surrounded by the Royal Navy. Well, you're wrong. When Jack Sparrow wants to find and kill you, he will; and unless you are willing to hand over the heart, I will help him. What is your problem now? Am I too 'pirate' to negotiate with? I was brought up in class, therefore I have as much wisdom as you; more since learning a pirate's life.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>You don't know a thing about trust. I watched as you took the heart, do not think nobody saw you. At the time, I was caught between the decisions of two men, so I wasn't too eager to run for it back. That would have caused much worse between William and Jack; but now I have made my decision, and I am ready to take it back. I am living currently aboard the Midnight, which is Jack's new ship. First name basis, huh? I trust him, but what has blossomed from us is so much more. William is not with me, and I haven't the faintest idea whether I will see him again. So I have taken Jack's side in what to do with the heart, and we're readier than ever to retrieve it. I don't care if I have to decapitate you myself to get to it, I will, because I trusted you, and all you did was betray me.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Watch out, James Norrington. There is nobody to save you now.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Do not try to gain my trust again. You will not receive it. I am only writing to you as a warning, because you know 'persuasive' I can be. Well, no, you don't know the half of it; but prove if I am wrong, I did agree to marry you before so that you would go after William. Smart move you made, bringing me to the man I love. Or loved, in the current case. Be warned, James. This may be the last time you are actually able to run, so make the best of this. Short and sweet, eh? You are dispicable, and you will never breathe my name without horror again.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Love Always,</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Elizabeth Swann</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Another Letter to Jack Sparrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="storytextp">
  <p></p>
  <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy xlight">
    <p>
      <em>Dearest Jack,</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Why I am writing to you in a letter, I have no idea. I guess I am too afraid to confront you with this, because I am afraid of what you might say. Anything you say, I do not want to be put on the spot because of it. So I suppose that is why I am writing you this letter; and unlike every other letter, this one will not take long to deliver. Quite funny, isn't it? Anyway, Jack, like I said, I need to speak to you, but I am afraid of what you might say. After all, I am sure you haven't been in a situation like this before; and if you have, I'm sorry to say, but I am sure you had not treated it well.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I am carrying your child, Jack Sparrow. I am pregnant with your baby.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I suppose that isn't too hard to say after all. I was afraid that if I told you, that you would leave. Or make me leave, as this is your ship and I am merely only a guest. I love you Jack, with all my heart; but are you ready to have a child? It's okay if you say no, I can always return to Port Royal. Although, I would prefer to stay here with you. Whatever decision you make is purely your choice; but yes, after our night of 'fun' many weeks back, I am pregnant with your child. Didn't think it would happen, did you? Twelve weeks; three months; and in another six, I will be carrying around a screaming child who resembles Jack Sparrow. It may seem crazy, but it is my life's dream.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I am not a little girl anymore, therefore, what I dream for can be anything, and all I dream for is a child with the man I love. Can it be so obvious? No, I suppose not, because nobody before seemed to notice when I wanted a child; but actually, I never realized it myself until I found out that we are to have one. I am so glad you took the time to read this note, Jack, because otherwise, I don't know what I would do. I love you so much, and I want you to be happy. So whatever you choose, I will honour your decison. All it may take is for a Sparrow Jr. to be running about.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Thank you, Jack. I love you; and don't you forget that.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Love Always,</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Elizabeth Swann</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>